Familia Gunther
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Alicia tenía un poco de celos al escuchar que las personas tenían recuerdos lindos con sus familias, ella también quería tenerlos. El destino mismo le premió con un esposo despistado y cariñoso y una linda y hermosa niña.


**_Ladies and Gentlemen!_**

 ** _Saben, no me iba a quedar con las ganas de querer escribir algo de ellos dos. Después de mucho tiempo y el especial de la boda de ellos dos, me dieron ganas de escribirlo._**

 ** _Fue tan lindo, romántico y soñador. La canción de Rosie y las fotos fue lo que me hizo llorar más pero lo que más me llamó la atención fue la foto final, la foto familiar de Welkin, Alicia y el pequeño bebé._**

 ** _La pequeña niña que llamaron Isara fue lo que conmovió mi corazón. ¡Todo es tan hermoso!_**

 ** _Espero que les guste._**

 ** _It's showtime!_**

* * *

 ** _Aclaración: Valkyria Chronicle no me pertenece. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias._**

* * *

Alicia siempre estaba celosa de las personas que tenían al menos un recuerdo feliz de sus familias.

No era un misterio que ella fuera huérfana y que toda su vida deseaba tener una familia como los demás, tener recuerdos, tener momento con los que reír y llorar, tener todo.

Un padre sobreprotector y una madre amorosa que cada mañana hacia pan para desayunar. Un pequeño hermano al cual proteger y un hermano mayor con el cual pelear.

Sin embargo, lo que consiguió fue un par de hermanos muy raros y un escuadrón que conseguiría entrar en su corazón.

Tal vez al principio fue un poco difícil llevarse bien pero con el tiempo compartido empezaron a llevarse mejor.

Muchas cosas pasaron en la guerra, muertes de personas importantes, alguna vez pensaron que nunca iban a ganar y aunque fuera un poco irreal, conoció el amor ahí gracias a Welkin Gunther, ese hombre tan despistado y honesto fue capaz de capturar su corazón.

Había veces en las que tenía miedo de cerrar sus ojos y al despertar, pensar que todo había sido parte de un cuento pero al sentir los brazos de Welkin rodear su cintura y su rostro recargado en su cabeza al dormir, le hacía pensar todo lo contrario. Y más cuando lo escuchaba balbucear una que otra cosa, le era divertido y tierno aquella pequeña acción.

Y ese día que abrió los ojos no fue la excepción, al despertar no vio a nadie a su lado, la cama estaba mal ordenada, con un suspiro y una sonrisa en su rostro empezó su día.

Se levantaba con ánimo a los primeros rayos del sol, se vestía y se amarraba su cabello en una sola coleta, al mirarse al espejo, no dejaba de sorprenderse, se veía más madura. Con una pequeña risita bajo de su habitación y empezó hacer el pan de cada mañana.

Cerca de las 9 de la mañana, escuchaba unas pequeñas pisadas bajar, al voltear a sus espaldas, vio a la pequeña de la familia.

Cabello castaño como el suyo y lo ojos claros como los de Welkin. La pequeña de cinco años era la princesa de la familia.

 **-Buenos días mamá** -Con pereza se restregaba los ojos. Alicia soltó a reír al ver que su pequeña traía mal arreglado su pequeño vestido.

 **-Buenos días Isara** -Con cariño la cargo y la sentó en el banco más cercano. Tarareando una canción le arreglaba su pequeño vestido y sus coletas mal hechas **-¡Listo! Quedaste hermosa**

 **-Gracias mami** -Comentó la pequeña, bajo de un salto y corrió a donde un pequeño cerdito alado la esperaba. **-Vamos Hans, es hora de desayunar antes de que llegue papá** -El cerdito sólo hizo un ruido de aprobación.

Alicia los siguió, era momento de desayunar, los encargos del pan por la mañana habían acabado así que podía descansar.

Al medio día, las personas volvían a comprar pan, Alicia estaba ocupada e Isara le ayudaba un poco al trabajo, cortaba pequeñas figuras y las ponía en una charola donde pronto las meterían al horno y se convertirían en ricas galletas.

 **-¡Ya llegue!** -Se escuchaba en la puerta principal.

 **-¡Papá está aquí!** -Isara salió corriendo a su encuentro, los clientes reían divertidos, comentaban lo hermoso que era ver un hijo correr al encuentro con su padre y Alicia sonreía.

Cuando los clientes se fueron satisfechos con su compra, un hombre se había acercado a Alicia y le dio un merecido abrazo por detrás. Ella se dejó abrazar, le encantaba ese lado cariñoso.

 **-Lamentó la tardanza cariño** -Alicia recordó el momento en el que empezaba a decirle así, este aun se avergonzaba pero con el tiempo ambos se acostumbraron. **-Los niños tuvieron muchas preguntas después de clases y me quedé revisando sus trabajos**

 **-No te preocupes Welkin, Isara y yo estábamos bastante entretenidas con la entrega de hoy que no nos dimos cuenta y de seguro ahora está afuera jugando con Hans** -Sonrió con cariño y aunque no quería salir de sus protectores brazos, se dio la vuelta y le dio un merecido beso en la mejilla.

 **-Que bien huele ese pan** -Welkin aspiraba el aroma del pan, se encontraba a un lado suyo.

Alicia adoraba esos momentos de tranquilidad donde eran sólo ellos dos. El cariño y el mimo era muy notorio, con sus manos acariciaba las de él. Fue cuando sintió el anillo que el llevaba, sonrió cuando recordó cuando se casaron, llevaban seis años de casados, al año ella dio a luz a su pequeña niña.

Isara fue el nombre que ambos eligieron en honor a la hermana de Welkin.

 **-¿Sucede algo Alicia?** -Pregunto un poco preocupado, era un poco extraño que ella se mantuviera callada.

 **-Sólo pensaba en algo más** -Sonrió un poco nerviosa pero al ver la mirada brillante de Welkin decidió hablar, tomo una de las manos de él y la llevo a su plano vientre **-Si contaramos a Hans pronto seríamos cinco en esta familia...**

Ante el silencio Alicia alzó el rostro y miro la gran sonrisa de Welkin, sin esperarselo, fue alzada del piso y empezaron a dar vueltas con cuidado.

Las risas de ambos llenaron la habitación, tanto que la pequeña Isara llegó corriendo a ellos. Los miraba divertida aunque no sabía cual era la felicidad de sus padres.

Cuando ambos vieron a su pequeña, Welkin la alzó y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

 **-¡Tendrás un hermanito Isara!** -Welkin le compartió su felicidad a su pequeña, quien empezó a reír y gritar de la emoción. El pequeño cerdito alado giraba en su propio eje, como si también hubiera entendido aquellas palabras de alegría.

Alicia reía al ver a su esposo girar con su pequeña, una de sus manos las llevo a su aún plano vientre y dio caricias. Tal vez cuando era aún joven podía sentir anhelo con tener una linda familia.

Pero el tiempo se trataba de ahora, la vida había recompensado a su corazón herido con un esposo muy descuidado y una linda niña, bueno sin olvidar al pequeño cerdito y el pequeño que venía en camino.

Ella sería una madre dulce y atenta con sus hijos, Welkin sería el padre cariño y un poco sobre protector.

No sabía lo que el destino tenía esperado para ella pero su familia ahora era su primordial misión en la vida. La familia que tanto anhelaba al fin la tenía, orgullosa se unió al abrazo familiar.

Una familia era lo que al fin tenía, ya no era más Alicia Melchiott, ahora era felizmente Alicia Gunther, esposa de Welkin Gunther y madre de dos pequeños.

La historia de su familia apenas empezaba.

* * *

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_**

 ** _Aunque metí demás al pequeño y nuevo bebé, esta pequeña historia viene siendo parte del último especial del anime como del prólogo del juego en donde explican el futuro de ellos dos y la pequeña niña que aparece ahí._**

 ** _No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel._**

 ** _El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction._**

 ** _Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo._**

 ** _¡Nos vemos a la próxima!_**

* * *

 ** _Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel_**

 ** _Fecha: Jueves 16 de Noviembre de 2017_**


End file.
